shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SpiderCat
Black Cat x Spider-Man is the het ship between Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker from the Marvel Comics fandom. Canon The thief and the superhero At one point Felicia became a Spider-Man fan, and when he was wanted by the police, she stayed with him. She also began to keep newspaper clippings on him. To feed Felicia's interest in the spider contributed to the chiaroscuro image of Spidey from the press. Felicia's father, Walter Hardy had been a famous international thief. Years after he retired, however, the man was framed and arrested for a non-committed theft, and asked his wife to tell his daughter that he had died in an air crash. But Felicia discovered the truth, and she also had to bear that her father was terminally ill. Determined to allow him to die in her home with her family, Felicia attempted to release him, but the authorities refused to consider it still dangerous, so she decided to have him released. While procuring the necessary weapons and accomplices, the Black Cat came across Spider-Man. Since their first meeting, the latter has been attracted by the cat, and it is more than a recipient. The two flirt as they fight, and Felicia kisses him to distract him (although it is obvious that she enjoys it), only to run away. Later the spider catches the cat in flagrante while letting her father escape, but she can't stop her, and her arm breaks in the fight. The cat seems to be vaguely sorry, but that does not prevent her from running away again. In his civil identity, Peter has a bad fight with some friends, and in order to let off steam he decides to hunt down the cat. Checking the file of Walter Hardy, and finding out that he has a daughter of the same age as the Black Cat, he goes to his house confirming his suspicions. During their third fight, Peter admits that he doesn't feel like sending her to jail like he does with other enemies, and that she likes something. Felicia feels, and looks pleased with it. Eventually Felicia dives into the water during their third fight, pretending to fall so that the spider thinks she is dead. Although he hardly knew her, and had not done anything but fight, Peter really looks sorry once he believes that the cat is dead. This shows how she captivated him immediately. Some time later the spider finds the cat intent on robbing a museum. The girl does not tell him how he managed to survive and engages in a new fight with him, managing to escape but not keep the stolen goods. The cat later retries the blow finding Spider-Man waiting for her, and this time the theft succeeds. This makes the hero even more determined to stop her ... but he doesn't know what to do with her after stopping her, and gets to complain that she's so attractive. Felicia continues to steal precious objects related to love, and to flirt with the spider during their fights. It must be said that even the cat goes slow with the spider, never seriously injuring it. Eventually Spider-Man manages to find Felicia's lair ... and discovers that he is plastered with his photos, and the girl says that she has stolen all those artifacts related to love for him, as a demonstration of love, and that the fact that he has worked so hard to find her, proves that he loves her as his father loved her. Peter believes that the death of Walter Hardy caused a serious emotional imbalance in his daughter, who now sees him as a replacement for her father, and instead of arresting her takes her to a mental institution. Actually, Felicia had pretended, knowing that it was easier to escape from a hospital than from a prison. In fact, shortly afterwards, Felicia flees the psychiatric hospital and returns to commit theft, but she no longer feels fun and excitement as she considers her crimes too easy, plus she feels lonely and can't stop thinking about Spider-Man. Fanon Black Cat x Spider-Man is a very popular ship. It is one of the three most popular ships that involve Spider-Man and the most popular ship involving the Black Cat. Although they both came out with "super" ones, this is the only real relationship they had with another masked adventurer. There are many videos, fanart and fanfiction dedicated to this couple. This ship is mainly rival to Gwen x Peter and Peter x MJ. Fandom